


what's wrong, wolf? cat got your tongue?

by get_glitch3d



Series: even bad wolves can be good. [4]
Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, Fables - Willingham, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, Swearing, bigby is a little ooc, i named your grandmother Agnes, little red riding hoodie, tags TBU, three little pigs reference, your hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your grandmother isn't concerned about what you think she's concerned about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's wrong, wolf? cat got your tongue?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bigby might be a little OOC in this chapter, but whatever. Also, I named your grandmother Agnes. I don't know her actual name, your grandmother's or the original story's little red's grandmother, so there. Bigby has good intentions and it kinda pisses your grandma off that she was wrong about him.

You were tearing through your apartment, looking for your best item of casual clothing. You couldn't find it. Your grandmother was sat on the couch, teacup in one hand and the television remote in the other. She was watching _Wheel of Fortune._ Her entire body was wrapped in a large, fluffy and warm blanket. It covered her head, too, like a hood. Bits of her hair were peeking out. 

"Grammy, can you turn down Wheel?" You asked, having trouble focusing as you ripped through the coat closet a ninth time. She didn't comply. You groaned, slamming the door shut. "Where is it!?" 

You checked your bedroom shelves, the back of chairs, under blankets, in the laundry, beneath other clothes, on hangers and even your car. You opened your car door and repeatedly started slamming it. You let out a scream. You slammed your fist against the backseat's window, creating a large crack. 

This wasn't just any hoodie. It was what kept you – Red Riding Hood – _you._ It was your connection to the old life. You couldn't walk around in your long, flowing cloak for all of eternity. That was reserved for super fancy occasions, ones that you had to cram Bigby into a tuxedo for. 

You laid your head against the car window and took a deep breath, blowing air against the window to fog it up slightly. 

"Hey, red?" You heard from behind you. You whipped around, Bigby was staring at you. In his hand was none other than your red hoodie. “You left this at my place last night.” 

“Shit.” You mumbled, stepping towards him to grasp the material. “I can't believe I forgot it.”

“You were a little light headed after being plowed into for hours.” Bigby smirked slightly, grinding your gears. “It could've happened to anyone.” 

You rolled your eyes. “Mhm, just – thank you for bringing it over. You wanna come inside?”

He withheld a comment towards the innuendo. “Is your grandmother here?” He asked, suddenly uncomfortable. You sighed and he straightened up a little. “Not that I wouldn't come in-”

“She won't bite, as long as you don't bite her.”

He didn't like the joke but then again, you weren't laughing. The two of you walked into your apartment, Bigby using you as a shield the entire time. He had no idea where your grandmother was in orientation to your humble abode. He spotted her quickly and you felt his hand go to yours.

You shook your wolf's hand from your own, going to your grandmother. “Grammy?” You asked, holding your hoodie tightly in one hand. “Would you like more tea?”

She turned to you and nodded, a gentle smile on her face. You took her saucer and teacup in your free hand, and stepped out of her line of vision. Her eyes moved slightly and she was about to back to Wheel when she locked eyes with your significant other.   
“I thought I smelled wet dog in here.” Your grandmother snapped. You groaned softly. Bigby sent a glance your way.

“Hello to you to, Agnes.” Bigby said gruffly, his voice a little more indulgent of her coming remarks. “How's life?”

“It'd be better if you'd stop banging my granddaughter.”

“Grammy!” You hissed, your cheeks dusted with a light pink. “Quiet!”

“Ah, ha!” She laughed. “No. If you can't talk about it, you shouldn't be doing it.”

“You're much more brash than I remember, Agnes.” Bigby said, his tone tip-toeing on the edge of arrogance. “Tell me, how'd that happen?”

Your grandmother narrowed her eyes at your love. 

“You know how, you little prick.” 

The grin on Bigby's face was all-too pleased. He was about to speak before you held up your hand, silencing him. You dropped a sugar cube into the amber liquid and stirred it. Your grandmother spoke quickly. 

“What's wrong, wolf? Cat got your tongue?” She asked, baiting him as she nodded her head at you.

Bigby took the bait. “Most of the day, when I'm not working, she does. Even when I'm working, she does.”

“Make me sick.” Your grandmother scoffed, watching you approach with her tea. “You're lucky Woody didn't squash you like the parasite you are – permanently.” 

“Watch it.” You snapped. Your grandmother rolled her eyes. “I'm going out with Bigby for a few hours.” He didn't have much choice in the matter.

“Whatever.” She replied, turning back to the wheel as she sipped her tea. “Don't come back pregnant.”

“Wow.” You muttered, rolling your eyes as you crossed the living room to the front door, your hoodie still in hand as you walked. You grabbed Bigby's arm, attempting to tug him with you. “C'mon.”

“I wanna talk to him alone.” Your grandmother suddenly said. 

“What? No.” You dismissed immediately, your eyes flicking to Bigby's. “We're leaving.”

“I can talk.” Bigby shurgged, suddenly open to the idea. You huffed and narrowed your eyes. 

“Don't fight each other, I don't want my apartment huffed and puffed down.” 

Bigby cracked a smile you way before you opened your door and stepped outside, closing it behind yourself. You unfolded your hoodie and began putting it on, one sleeve at a time before adjusting it. You positioned the hood to evenly lay it between your shoulder blades. You were going to listen in, but you couldn't hear a damn thing through your door. 

Meanwhile, inside, your grandmother had asked Bigby to step closer. He did, only after making sure she didn't have a dagger stashed beneath her blanket. 

“What do you plan on doing?” She muted her show. 

“Today, you mean?” He shrugged again. “Get lunch then get dinner and then watch a movie.” 

“No, you fuckin' idiot.” She snapped, Bigby wasn't surprised. “In life. With my granddaughter.” 

“Oh.” He muttered. “I don't know.”

“That's just great. She loves you, y'know.”

“I know.”

“She said you love her.”

Bigby nodded slightly. “I do love her.” The angry eyes had never been more serious than now. “You're asking if I want to marry her.”

“Well, fucking duh. Good to know she's with a _smart_ man.” Your grandmother insulted. “Or wolf, I guess.” 

Bigby sighed, watching her. He thought about it, his head turning so he could glance at the door. He knew you were outside, he could hear your heartbeat going crazy – probably from anxiety. He knew your grandmother loved to rip him apart with insults, and you knew it just as well. You were probably biting your lip, running your hand through your hair. Pacing, thinking she was trying to talk him out of whatever it was he thought this was about... Try to talk him out of seeing yo-

“Well?”

Bigby's thoughts snapped back to your grandmother. “Sure, why wouldn't I?”

“That's all you have to say? 'Sure'? You motherfuckin' woods people.” 

“You lived there, too, you old bat.” Bigby snarled, his eyes narrowing slightly. His voice was gruff enough without being angry, but now he just sounded plain hostile. “Don't act like you didn't.”

There was a moment of silence, well, actually, it was more like a minute. Your grandmother's head was down slightly. Bigby was about to leave, go join you outside when she spoke again. Her voice sounded quieter, softer, less snarky than it normally was.  
“Please don't hurt my granddaughter.” She said, bringing her head up. It wasn't question, Bigby knew that. “You're all she's really got, besides me. Her mother's a fucking numbskull, can't do shit... Her pappy hasn't been around in years, you know that. Everyone does.”

Bigby nodded slightly. “I know.” He was waiting for more, he was waiting for her to suddenly snap back into her normal demeanor. 

“Take care of her, and if you break her heart – I swear to anything and everything that will take it, I will rip you apart, limb from limb so you know exactly what kind of pain you caused her.”

“You'd have to rip out my heart, first.”

“Why's that?” Your grandmother asked as Bigby went for the door, his hand on the knob. He looked over his shoulder and sent her a look that said it all.

“Because the day I break her heart, is the day mine dies.” His eyebrows were knitted together slightly. “She's everything to me; you may not think that, but she is.”

Your grandmother's lips were pursed.

“I'm gonna marry her, I just gotta make a move.”

She nodded slowly. “Yell at me.” She suddenly said.

“Why?”

“To keep up our relationship.”

“What relationship?” Bigby laughed.

“Exactly.” She replied. She raised her voice and pointed an old, thin finger at him. “Get outta here, you damn, dirty wolf!”

You could hear her through the door. 

“My fuckin' pleasure, you old bat!” He shouted back, a slight smile on his face. Your grandmother waved him off and unmuted her show, hearing the door open and close as Bigby left. 

Your hands immediately went to his chest and your eyes found his. “You okay?”

“Fine.” He nodded. “Let's go, yeah? I'm starving.” His stomach grumbled in response.

“You could just eat me.” You joked, turning to walk in-step with him. Bigby chuckled, the deep sound causing you to smile. 

“Tried that once, for real – got a bad shit-storm out of it."


End file.
